Last Few moments
by TheInconvienientChipmunk
Summary: A short one-shot. In which Dean and Sam try to save a building full of innocents which has been laced with explosives. When things don't go quite as planned because they were set up by a powerful demon, they face what could be, their last few moments.


"Dean!" The scream ripped through Sam's lungs as the explosion flicked through the air. The flames engulfed them both, the shock wave throwing them from their feet into the concrete wall behind them. Sam's ears rung with screams and explosions in the distance.

"Sammy," Dean croaked, pushing his fingers through the debris and dirt littered on the floor, reaching to his brothers dusty, bloody hand. "Sammy, we've got to stay strong"

"Yeah" Came Sam's hoarse reply. Gripping equally as tight onto Deans fingers. Dean let out another strangled scream, ripping his hand out of Sam's. The bricks from above them collapsed, landing in Deans direction. "Dean..." Sam muttered, reaching out into his dark, hazy surroundings with his trembling fingertips. "You there?" He whispered as the tears stung his cheeks. "Do me one more favor yeah?" He breathed, "Don't be dead..." Sam choked on his words, the last syllables silent. A quiet murmur came from Sam's side. "Dean," He urged, "Say something, make a sound" He couldn't hear what was being said, a soft mutter but not loud enough to distinguish. Sam let out a cry of anguish, looking around at the bomb site surrounding them. He looked down at the light fitting crushing his arm, judging by the lack of pain, it had cut right through. He dared not look over at his brother, his brother who was mixing words with cries of agony.

Dean lay there, feeling his own blood run down his neck, over his shoulder. His hand squeezing tight in his brothers, clinging onto Sam's flesh, feeling him squeeze back, knowing his Sammy was alright. His head rested on something hard and cold. He couldn't feel his legs. He wasn't crying, he hadn't the energy. He blacked out again as he felt something hit his other shoulder. When he woke, the sheer pain shot a violent scream from him. As the scream died, Dean clamped his eyes shut, the tears of pure pain freely flowing.

* * *

"Dean" Came his brother. Dean didn't want to listen, so Dean didn't. He ignored the dusty, dead world around him. The screams of strangers stopped and the creaking of the ceiling ceased. He tried his best to ignore the pain from his shoulders, the pain from his neck especially. He prayed though, even in his last moments - as he knew they were - Dean prayed. At first it was too his mother. He simply said sorry and thanks. Then his dad, he just said hi. It was Cas who got the most attention at this point. He knew Cas would be trying to get in. Maybe, right now, Dean Winchester didn't want to die. Okay, so what if Dean was terrified of what was coming. He wanted Cas to rip those doors down and save them both. God, he wanted that. So that's how Dean Winchester spent the last few, precious moments of his short life. Praying to an angel he knew couldn't help. He waited for hell, come on, he wasn't getting to heaven. At least, he hoped not. Who'd want to spend eternity with those dicks?

* * *

Cas stood outside in the rain, knowing exactly what was happening outside. He stood there, banging furiously on the door, throwing every bit of grace he had at that door, trying - in vain - to break through those angel blocks. His vessel was breaking. He was tearing himself apart. Dean was in there. Sam was in there. His mind raced, Deans prayers reaching and spreading through every part of him. It was too much. He was exerting too much too fast. He collapsed onto the floor, feeling blood drip down his chin. Was this how the Winchesters went out? On their own, in the dark? Saving people that didn't want to be saved? No, they deserved better. But, in the end, people always do. In 4 millennia, Cas had never met people so deserving of heaven yet he knew they wouldn't get there. Hell had their eye on them, always had and, dammit Cas would go with them if he had too. They were lost in this world now, he felt Deans prayers slide, drift as he drifted away. He'd meet him soon, meet him in the fiery pits of hell and they would fight together, again. He didn't know about Sam, however. Sam's life signs where still strong. If the human services got here quick enough he might just make it. Cas cried, for the first time since his brothers fall. He always thought he would've cried for Dean, he thought the tears were because of his death, but they weren't, his heart went out for Sam. The one who was lying there, so very alive as his brother died beside him. Sam would go on, get a wife and settle down, never hunting again. He would miss his brother till the very day he died, knowing there was nothing he could do. No one, not even an abomination like Sam Winchester, deserved that.


End file.
